The terms in-mold decoration (IMD), in-mold labeling (IML), and film insert molding (FIM) refer to the same general concept of fusing a material having some indicators (e.g., graphics and lettering) thereon into a plastic mold. In some camps, the meaning of each term (IMD, IML, and FIM) may differ in some in their nuances.
According to Wikipedia, in-mould (or mold) decoration is described:                In-mould decoration is a special type of plastic moulding that is used for decorating plastic surfaces with color and/or with an abrasion resistant coat.        A carrier foil is placed inside the opened mould. It carries the dried paint layers, which are to be transferred to the plastic part, with the paint facing the gate. After filling with plastic the paint adheres to the plastic, and is removed from the carrier when opening the mould. For the next cycle the carrier foil is advanced, positioning the next area to be transferred.        
Another website (www.juju-chemical.com) describes in-mold decoration (IMD) in this manner:                IMD is resin-moulding system that has been rapidly developing recently. In a broad sense, IMD means whole insert-moulding. In a narrow sense, it means the system in which the preliminarily-moulded film is insert-moulded. The process is: printing—preliminary-moulding—trimming—injection moulding—finished product.        There are three kinds of preliminary moulding: high-pressure moulding, vacuum moulding and press-moulding with metal dice. Preliminarily-moulded film is trimmed and adhered to the resin in the injection moulding machine. The unprinted side of the film generally comes on the surface of the finished product face up, which means that the printed ink is sandwiched between the film and resin. As the ink is covered with the film, abrasion resistance becomes good. The ink which is used for IMD must have conflicting properties: flexibility to cope with moulding and the resistance to heat and pressure of injection process        
Wikipedia describes In-Mould (mold) labeling in this manner:                In-mould labelling is the use of paper or plastic labels during the manufacturing of containers by blow molding, injection molding, or thermoforming processes. The label serves as the integral part of the final product, which is then delivered as pre-decorated item. Combining the decoration process with the moulding process cuts the total cost. The technology was first developed by Owens-Illinois in cooperation with Procter & Gamble to supply pre-labelled bottles that could be filled on the product filling line. This was first applied to Head & Shoulders shampoo bottles.        In-mould labelling (IML) was initially designed for blow molding, though developments using injection molding or thermoforming with reel-fed systems have increased the efficiency of the labelling process. The original concept involves coating the reverse side of the label with a heat seal layer, followed by a substrate material in which heat resistant ink is applied to. A heat resistant coating of lacquer is then applied. This process eliminates the need to flame treat the bottles prior labelling to achieve adequate adhesion.        There are several techniques for conducting the in-mould labelling process. Vacuum and compressed air can be used to handle the labels, also static electricity can be used. Electrostatic charging electrodes charge a label while it is being transferred to the moulding machine, so that when the label is placed on the tool and released by the labelling robot, it will wrap itself onto the tool. Most robot systems for placement of labels are not required for specific moulding machines and can be used with up to date presses with fast clamping systems.        Labels may be paper or a similar material to the moulded product. Polypropylene or polystyrene is commonly used as label material, with a thickness of 15 to 40 micrometers. Cavitated label material is also used. This is a sandwich material, having a spongy layer bonded between two very thin solid layers. An advantage of cavitated film is better conformance to small-radius curves on a product. Laminated film can be used to decorate products, yielding high wear-resistance. This type of film has the printed surface protected by a second layer of film, with a thickness of 30 or 40 micrometers. Products using this type of label might include picnic-ware, mouse-mats, or internal automotive components.        In-mould labeling is a popular method of decorating injection-molded parts for consumer electronics and for plastic bottles. Notebook computer and cellphone manufacturers are adopting IML technology for greater wear resistance than spray painting or pad-printing. IML can provide greater decorating options than other methods. Multi-color screen printed and offset lithography printed graphics are used to produce products with higher quality graphics than available with other decorating methods. Most applications in this area use second surface graphics. The decoration is printed on the back side of a clear substrate, typically polycarbonate or acrylic 0.125 mm to 0.375 mm thick. The injection plastic is on the ink side of the film. This encapsulates the decoration between the film layer and the injected plastic resulting in a decoration that can't be abraded during use. Vision systems can check for accurate label positioning, and can validate label correctness.        
At website at www.lgintl.com describes Film Insert Molding in this manner:                Film Insert Molding (FIM), [is a type of] Mold Decorating (IMD) is a new, highly advanced method of applying printed graphics to molded plastic parts. The label is seamlessly integrated into the housing of the part, eliminating the need for post production labeling. FIM can be used to apply clear scratch-resistant hardcoats, logos, text and graphics, in any color or combination of colors, to plastic parts prior to injection molding. The final product is highly durable and ideal for handheld devices, electronic equipment and even point-of-purchase displays        
The context of the technology is in the realm of in-mold decorating (IMD), in-mold labeling (IML), and film-insert molding (FIM) as introduced above and has known to those of skill in the art. Herein, unless the particular context indicates otherwise, the terms IMD is a general label that encompasses IMD, IML, and FIM technologies.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.